


Lifeless

by tremolux



Category: Ravenswood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolux/pseuds/tremolux
Summary: He really should have stayed in Ravenswood.





	Lifeless

It takes Ravenswood for Caleb to realize he just _can't take_ Rosewood anymore.

He doesn't need a stupid intervention, or fake friends who trade whispers about how spooky he's become. 

They'll never understand.

He misses the flickering lights, rattling windows, and doors that slam shut in the middle of the night. Finds it hard to sleep without the noise.

(He misses her.)

Rosewood seems lifeless in comparison.

So he vanishes.

When he arrives back at Ravenswood's cemetery gates, he knows it's forever. 

The air he breathes is heavy with Miranda's ghost, and a destiny he can feel but can't touch.


End file.
